The Mouse Coagulation Laboratory will adapt standard clinical coagulation and fibrinolysis assays developed for the analysis of human specimens to the study of mouse samples. Under the direction of Dr. Alvin Schmaier, the director of the University of Michigan Hospitals coagulation Laboratory, this core will provide a centralized resource for the performance by dedicated coagulation laboratory personnel of a series of assays standardized for experimental mice. The specific aims of the Mouse coagulation Laboratory Core are: Specific aim #1: Establish coagulation-based assays with mouse plasma (PT, APTT, thrombin time, fibrinogen, factor assays, APC resistance). Specific aim #2: Establish assays to assess the fibrinolytic system in mouse plasma (whole plasma fibrinolysis plate, tPa and PAI-1 activity and antigen, alpha 2antiplasmin, plasminogen activity and antigen). Specific aim #3: Apply or establish immunochemical assays to measure mouse von Willebrand factor, factor V, factor VIII, fibrinogen, tissue plasminogen activator, plasminogen activator inhibitor-1, thrombin-antithrombin III complexes, and fibrinopeptide A. Establish amidolytic assays for C1 inhibitor and antithrombin III. Specific aim #4: Establish immunochemical assays to measure mouse activation peptides of factor X and prothrombin (Prothrombin fragment 1+2). The services of the Mouse coagulation laboratory will be used by all of the individual projects contained in this PPG proposal. Significant gains in economy, efficiency and accuracy are anticipated to result from consolidation of these activities into one, centralized core laboratory.